Half of my heart
by channy456
Summary: a sad fic of Channy


**I was born in the arms of imaginary friends.****  
><strong>**Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been****  
><strong>**Then you come on crashing in****  
><strong>**Like the realest thing****  
><strong>**Try my best to understand****  
><strong>**All that your love can bring**

Hi my name is Chad Dylan Cooper. My mom, she hid me from the world, she said that it was cruel, ever since my so called dad left us, she never let me go out, I was home schooled until I was 5, my mom forced me to audition for the Goody gang a kids TV show. Then after 7 years got a part in a drama show Mackenzie falls and then I became the greatest actor of our generation, I'm also the Hollywood's own bad boy, I got that title because I date girls and dump them on our first date. I never believed in love until Sonny came, she's not the kind of girl who likes me because of fame, she likes me because of… well me, and that's why I like her too.****

**Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation****  
><strong>**Half of my heart takes time****  
><strong>**Half of my heart's got a right mind****  
><strong>**To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you****  
><strong>**Oh, with half of my heart**

I'm seriously confused, I like Sonny, more than a crush, I adore her, she got me hypnotized so mesmerized that she made me like her more than myself, the only problem is I don't know if I love her, love is a strong word, the word that broke my mothers heart, its like the half of my love her and half of my heart is afraid to love her. Its so confusing.

******I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else****  
><strong>**Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself****  
><strong>**Lonely was the song I sang****  
><strong>**'Til the day you came****  
><strong>**Showing me another way****  
><strong>**And all that my love can bring**

I thought that loving myself will keep me away from loving someone else, I thought that being secretly lonely will let me stay away from love, but I was wrong, because Sonny, she opened my eyes, she let me see the world, she became the light in my dark mind and most of all, she opened my heart and she stayed there and found the real me.****

**Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation****  
><strong>**Half of my heart takes time****  
><strong>**Half of my heart's got a right mind****  
><strong>**To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you****  
><strong>**Oh, with half of my heart, with half of my heart****  
><strong> 

I love her, I know I do, but the question is, will Sonny love me back?.

I love her, I know I do, but why can't tell her that?

I love her, I know I do, but why do I keep hurting her?

I love her, I know I do, but the problem is, I'm scared.

******Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long****  
><strong>**Down the road, later on****  
><strong>**You will hate that I never gave more to you****  
><strong>**Than half of my heart**

I know that she likes me and she know that I like her, she knows that I'm afraid of love that's why she will wait for me to tell her I love her.

I kept on making her wait because I was afraid of being broken hearted.

I know that she will be mad if I gave her the half of my heart while she will give me one loving heart.

I finally asked her out, and I was right, she gave me her full heart and I gave her half of mine, but she thought that the other half is for myself, she love me and I like her, its not fair. The day she told me that I may have won the recount but I lost her that broke my heart. And I regretted that I didn't say "I Love You" to her.****

**But I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you****  
><strong>**I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you****  
><strong>**Can't stop lovin' you with half of my****  
><strong>**Half of my heart****  
><strong>**Oh, half of my heart.**

**Half of my heart's got a real good imagination****  
><strong>**Half of my heart's got you****  
><strong>**Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you****  
><strong>**That half of my heart won't do**

The other half of my heart that I gave to her cant stop searching, it cant stop searching for the light that used to be in the side of my heart, now my heart is dark my mind is dark again.

I can't stop loving Sonny. I just wanna ride bikes with her, kick her door open if she's on danger, I want to make smoothies for her, i9 want to taste the hot cocoa she made for me, I want o put my jacket on her so that her scent can be mixed with mine, I want to kiss her and hold her hand during tween choice awards, I want guys to not flirt, look or touch her, and most of all, I want to love her the way that she loved me. That's the things that the half of my heart wants to say or do with and to Sonny.

******half of my heart is a shotgun wedding****  
><strong>**To a bride with a paper ring****  
><strong>**And half of my heart is the part of a man****  
><strong>**Who's never truly loved anything****  
><strong>**Half of my heart, oh half of my heart****  
><strong>**Half of my heart, oh half of my heart****  
><strong>**Half of my heart, oh half of my heart****  
><strong>**Half of my heart**

Sonny and I was about to get married, but the half of my heart felt like this is a shotgun wedding because the half of my heart doesn't want to be married, and I regretted that I listened to it, I ran away leaving Sonny crying in the altar. Years passed and now she's married to someone named Joe. Lucky him, I'm sure he gave his full heart to her and love her like she's the greatest thing in the world he better have done that because, Sonny, Sonny is not just any girl, she's my sunshine, she's my world and most of all she's my heart. I can see why everyone see me as the man who never truly loved anything but himself.

**Sorry for the sad ending but it seriously relates on Chad's life…..right? **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
